


a bad hand

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Bad Luck, Multi, and dumb decisions, like seriously bad luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The moment Oswald touches the card and falls, Flick’s heart stops.





	a bad hand

The moment Oswald touches the card and falls, Flick’s heart  _ stops.  _ He is pale in an instant, his breath nearly gone, and when she catches him before he hits the ground, Cyn on the other side, she can’t think through the buzz in her ears, a stream of “no, no, no, don’t you dare, no” in a voice that may be hers, but she has no idea whether she actually said it out loud. 

The spell, buzzing underneath her skin, comes flowing like a flood, easily falling from her fingers without any conscious decision. 

It is not a choice.

When she hears Oswald draw in a breath and cough, she can’t help grabbing his arm, probably holding it too tightly, and shout at him.

By the time they leave the shop behind, Oswald’s hand still in hers and still held too tight, Flick can’t help but look at the street cataloguing what could be the biggest threat for now. It may be stupid and it may be paranoid, but there’s magic buzzing under her skin, spells right at her fingertips, just in case, and she hopes that if she will hold Oswald’s hand hard enough, he won’t notice how it shakes.


End file.
